lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Painful Death
SONIC'S PAINFUL DEATH ''' "Now, I know this may seem like crazy work, but I worked far and long to get this pasta revised. But I digress. Hope you enjoy this "spinpasta"." ~LouisVSFrost OK, this may seem like one of those haunted gaming stories, but technically it's not one of them. But I recently played this one game in a CD called Sonic's Painful Death. I thought it was just a hack or a joke. I was mistaken. Someone might have made this game, or something along those lines, other than Sega. Now, I know you're going to be mad at me for this, but I have played countless Sonic games, from classic to modern Sonic games. It was a long afternoon and I was playing Sonic Dash on my iPhone. Then I just knew beyond a point that something was in my mail box. In my mail was a CD case for computers, and, to my surprise, it was a CD copy of Sonic 1. But what was in the CD was some text in blue marker that read, "DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME!" I was really confused. Then I thought to myself. "How can a Sonic game be that big of a scary game?" That's what I was about to find out when I went to my room. I put the CD on my computer's CD tray and the game started up. What was odd however, was that it had no SEGA logo when I started up the game. It just went to the title screen. The strange thing was that Sonic was looking very very nervous and somewhat afraid. And the music that was in the background was the Sonic 4 Episode 1 title screen music, only playing in reverse. There was no Sega 1991 text. "This is inperceptely strange." I said to myself. I pressed Start and the Title Screen faded. But I was somewhat dumbfounded when the titlecard showed up. "What the fuck? Is this some kind of joke or a hack?" That's when Sonic, the Green Hill Zone, and one of the monitors appeared in the zone. But the background was pitch black. No clouds, no river, nothing! And the music, to my surprise was the Green Hill Zone, but it was barely slowed down, and it was reversed. Then Sonic saw a box that gives you more speed than ever before. Here comes the confusing part. Sonic looked at me, and he said one of the most requestable sentences ever. "What a nice box. I would like to spindash into it." So, getting that saying in my head, I pressed the down arrow key, and it made Sonic crouch down and, to do a spindash, I pressed the A, B, or C buttons multiple times. Then I knew right away that Sonic was going faster. And faster. And faster. And he crashed into more boxes. And more. And more. And then... SPLAT! It was awful. Poor Sonic was in pieces. Then the stage started to melt. It just cut to static for approximatley 10 seconds. The screen was pitch black now. No Sonic, no levels. Then a cutscene just played after that blackness. It was Sonic but he had no eyes and red pupils. The background was blood red. The Dead Sonic passed by a brown pole with Tails. "What in the world is going on with this game?!" I said. The Dead Sonic has passed by another brown pole. This time, it had Knuckles. "Now that is just plain creepy," I said to myself. Dead Sonic went to the last pole. It was Sonic! The Dead Sonic stood there, looking at Sonic for about approximately, 15 to 20 seconds. Then static came back but only for a half of a second. And I was very scared when I saw this. The title screen came back, but in a really freaky way. The Dead Sonic with red eyes was now there. The text that said "Sega 1991" was replaced with "Sega Dead". The sky was gray like a thunder storm. And worst of all, the text that was on the ribbon that said "Sonic The Hedgehog" was replaced with, "Sonic The Deadhog." You know what's worse? The Sonic CD Game Over music which was the USA version was in. Only it was playing in reverse. Now it may seem similar to the Sonic.EXE game, but I digress. It took a while, but I managed to get the CD out, then finally smashed it into pieces. After that was over... I heard that the Dead Sonic was in my desktop and then said three things to me. "Why?" "Why did you torture me?" "You just killed me." I went downstairs to the living room, and what I just saw sent me into shock... Inside the TV... staring directly at me... was the same exact Dead Sonic as I saw in the CD I smashed into pieces! He is on my TV with blood red static in the background. It was terrible. "Note to self: don't get any creepy CD from anyone, unless it's a game, a rom, an official game, or an official CD." I'm not calling it quits because of this incident though. I'll probably continue with the Sonic gaming for the rest of my days. But I will never forget the incident that happened with Dead Sonic. '''Creepypasta created by: MrReece254 Edited and revised by: LouisVSFrost Category:Sonic Category:Vidya games Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki